Silau Min and Sweet Kyu
by youngfish
Summary: Wow… menyilaukan! Summary macam apa ini? abaikan! pairing : KyuMin


**_Tittle _**: Silau!Min and Sweet!Kyu

**_Pairing_** : KyuMin

**_Cameo_** : Eunhae, YeWook.

**_Rate_** : **T** to **M** (**T**ak**M**engerti XD)

**_Genre _** : Romance! Comedy.

**_Warning_** : BL,Yaoi, Gaje bin saraf, aneh, ada typos di mana-mana, kepanjangan(?), alur gk normal, judul gk nyambung dengan isi dan lain sebagainya yang mungkin saja bikin muntah! Terinspirasi dari Fanart KyuMin. Fanart yang sampai sekarang kalau saya melihatnya akan tertawa geli. Aishh.. yang menggambar itu pintar sekali. Sampaikan salamku pada beliau siapapun diantara kalian yang mengenalnya XD~ _Saranghae_~~ _**Kalau di FB ada gambarnya, di mari kagak ada :p**_

**Don't Like Don't read! No Copas! Terlanjur baca harus wajib di selesaikan! Gk suka yah sudah geh sana angkat kaki :p**

**_Summary _**: Wow… menyilaukan! _(Summary macam apa ini? abaikan!)_

**_Disclaimer_** : Saya anak Bapak dan Emak. KyuMin saling memiliki dan FF ini Milik Saya. (apa pulak lagi ini?)

.

.

_Happy Anniversary KyuMin, and Happy Reading^^_

.

.

"Eungh~~"

Seorang namja menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dahinya mengeryit dan sudut matanya menyipit tat kala retina matanya menangkap kilau cahaya. Tidak. Ini tidak pagi hari ataupun siang hari, tapi entah kenapa selaput jala mata pemuda berambut ikal itu terasa sakit, seperti kilauan cahaya yang memaksa masuk kedalam mata _obsidian_ miliknya.

"Eunghh.. apa ini sudah pagi? Kenapa cahaya matahari ini begitu menyilaukan?" Gumamnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mimijit pelan bagian matanya guna beradaptasi dengan bias cahaya yang masuk.

"Kyuhyunnie.. kau sudah bangun rupanya? Ayo mandi, ini sudah sore!" Kata seorang pemuda lainnya.

Perlahan mata namja yang memiliki panggilan 'manis' dari sang 'pemanggil' itu terbuka dan mengerjap.

"Eh? HAH? SIAPA KAU?" Katanya kaget. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan selimut yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. Ia… dia benar-benar kaget! Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda itu kecuali dirinya dan sang _roommate_ tercinta yang sudah pasti –pemilik kamar tersebut.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Kyu? ini aku SungminMU!" Kata pemuda itu. jari telunjuknya mengarahkan ke hidung mancung miliknya.

"Ya.. kenapa ada bule nyasar di sini.." Kata Kyuhyun. ia melirik pemuda yang menama'i dirinya Sungmin dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Ya! Ini aku Lee Sungmin. **The King Of Aegyo** dari Suju. Aku ini Lee Sungmin, kekasih dari namja pabo yang sedang menatap aneh padaku." Pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"MWO? Kekasihku?" Kyuhyun kaget dan bangkit. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda manis itu. Menatap secara intens dari ujung rambut hingga ke kaki, dia juga melakukan pengecekan ulang dengan cara memperhatikan sekeliling pemuda itu.

"Ne.. ini aku Sungmin."

"Kekasihku itu tidak cantik, tapi dia manis. Yah.. walaupun dia juga terlihat cantik sewaktu-waktu tapi dia itu orang Korea bukan bule nyasar seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun meremehkan. "Hei.. siapa kau? Atau jangan-jangan kau seorang penyusup yang mau berbuat mesum padaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya ke arah pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Berharap pemuda itu akan takut dan kabur karena melihat wajah setannya.

_Hell_…? Memangnya Sungmin bocah 5 tahun. Yah.. walaupun memang pantas disebut seperti itu sih.. tapi dia bukan seorang 'mesum' yang dituduhkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kyu.. ini aku Sungmin! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Berbuat mesum apanya?!"

"Sungmin! Kau Lee Sungmin? SungminKu yang imut-imut itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Hmm.." Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mengangguk _innocent_. Bola matanya mengerjap lucu seperti kelinci.

Apakah _gesture_ –yang sering- dipraktik'kan olehnya masih meragukan?!

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya seraya berpikir. Ia memperhatikan dan mengelilingi tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. **_'Tubuh mungil? Ia. Kulit putih? Benar.'_** Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan makhluk cantik di depannya. **_'Apakah ini Sungmin hyung? Kenapa berbeda sekali? Ah.. jinjja.. aku harus melihat bokongnya..'_** Kyuhyun bergeser dan berhenti di belakang tubuh Sungmin. **_'Benar! Bokongnya besar.'_**

"Kyunnie.. apa yang kau perhatikan? Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku ini Sungmin?" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

**_'Suaranya juga lembut seperti Sungmin hyung.. tapi kenapa ada yang aneh ya?! Apa yah kira-kira..'_** Kyuhyun masih berpikir dan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang kebetulan memang gatal karena belum dicuci.

"Kau Sungmin? Benar kau Lee Sungmin?!" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan mata, hidung dan bibir _shape M_ –milikNya.

Benar! Walapun bibir _Shape M_ itu adalah milik Sungmin sesungguhnya, tapi Kyuhyun sang kekasih sudah meng-klaim bibir unik itu adalah kepunyaannya. Milik Kyuhyun! Hak Kyuhyun! hanya dia yang boleh merasakannya, mencicipinya, mengulumnya, melumatnya, dan segala hal yang ia inginkan. Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh meliriknya, melihatnya, memperhatikanya apa lagi mencoba menghayalkan –mengulum bibir lembut itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu, termaksud author mesum ini yang akan menjadi target utama pembunuhan Kyuhyun. (-_-!) #masa Cuma aku? Para pumpkind juga gitu kok, bang epil! Aishh..*

"Hei…" Tangan putih Sungmin melambai ke udara, guna menyadarkan pemuda yang masih intens manatap wajah imutnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap –sadar. "Hyung.. ini kau?" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil itu, sehingga rambutnya –yang baru- itu bergoyang menutupi mata _foxy_-nya.

"Yaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku, Kyu!" Sungmin memberontak.

"Sungmin hyung? Kau Sungmin hyungKu yang imut-imut itu? Kenapa kau begitu cantik? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?!" Kyuhyun segera melepas tangannya dari bahu Sungmin dan sekarang tangannya berpindah menepuk-nepuk pipi tirusnya. Berharap ia segera bangun atau berharap nyawanya yang –mungkin- belum kembali membuat dia sadar sepenuhnya. Maklum.. tadi 'kan Kyuhyun bangun dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

**Puk..puk..puk!**

"Kenapa tidak sakit ya?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. dasar bodoh!"

**Chup~**

Sungmin yang sudah sangat kesal, geram dan mungkin marah karena –tak diakui-. Kini nekat mendaratkan bibir lembutnya ke bibir pemuda yang masih saja memasang tampang bodohnya.

**_'Eh? Manis.. bibir Sungmin hyung juga manis. Rasa manisnya memang seperti rasa bibir Sungmin hyung.. lalu pemuda ini…?'_**

Tanpa keraguan Kyuhyun malah menarik tengkuk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dan menekan lembut bibirnya ke bibir _shape M_ –**_Milik Kyuhyun_**. Ciuman yang tadinya dilakukan Sungmin untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun, malah berubah menjadi ciuman basah dan panas. Kyuhyun menggerakan bibir atasnya untuk meraup penuh bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu. Menghisapnya dan melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Err.. dia malah tak tahu apa-apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan Kyuhyun 'memakan' habis bibir lembutnya. Ia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun tanpa harus membalas. Meskipun Sungmin harus mengakui dia terlena akan ciuman basah –tak terduga- itu dengan –menutup matanya- tapi dia tak berniat sedikitpun membalasnya. **_'Membalas sama dengan bunuh diri,'_** pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Jadi _well_… biarkan Kyuhyun sadar bahwa bibir manis yang dihisapnya adalah bibir Lee Sungmin –kekasihnya yang sempat ia ragukan tadi.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan menarik bibirnya dari bibir yang sudah basah dan memerah itu. Napasnya terengah. Ia menghirup oksigen guna memperbanyak pasokan udara yang sempat habis dari rongga paru-parunya. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, dadanya naik turun dan wajahnya juga sangat memerah. Bukan hanya sekedar memerah karena Kyuhyun yang sempat membagikan hawa panas lewat kontak fisik melalu mulut itu. Tapi juga memerah karena menahan napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Kyu.. Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar SungminKu!" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan pipi _chubby_ yang terhias semburat merah muda di kedua sisinya.

"Ya! Lalu ciuman tadi itu apa? Kau melumat habis bibirku dan masih bertanya bahwa aku ini Sungmin apa bukan. Aish.. kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" Sungmin merajuk dan membalikan tubuhnya, ia juga melipat kedua tangan di dada –pertanda pemuda manis itu tengah kesal.

"Jangan membelakangiku! Berbaliklah.. aku ingin melihat pipimu yang menggembung dan bibirmu yang mengerucut itu.." Ujar Kyuhyun memaksa tubuh mungil itu agar menghadapnya. Tapi Sungmin menolak dan tetap bertahan. "Shireo! Aku tidak mau.." Kata Sungmin dengan suara yang cukup menggemaskan. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun yakin bahwa sosok pemuda yang merajuk ini adalah Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih merasa aneh! Apa?

"Hyung.. berbalik!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menuruti. Ia berbalik dengan cara _slow motion_ dan tak lupa Sungmin mengibaskan poninya guna memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terbilang sangat cantik itu. Dan Kyuhyun? pemuda itu terperangah melihat pemandangan indah itu. Sungmin tampak bercahaya seperti putri dalam kayangan.

**_'Cantik..! Apa benar ini Sungmin hyung?'_**

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa melamun?"

**_'Eh?'_**

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin lagi. Sungmin –kembali- mengibaskan poninya, entah –sengaja- atau tidak, tapi poninya itu memang sedikit memanjang dan hampir menutupi pandangannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… SILAU! MIN." Kyuhyun menjerit dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu beringsut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Mwo?"

"Kyaaa.. kenapa kau sangat menyilaukan?! Mataku sakit Min.." Kyuhyun mengadang matanya dengan lengan putihnya agar cahaya yang berasal dari Sungmin tidak menyakiti retinanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih melindungi matanya.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah jarinya, "Kyaaaaa… kenapa rambutmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Eh.. rambutku?" Sungmin teringat. "Oh.. tadi aku pergi ke salon."

Oh.. jadi ini sebabnya?

"Kesalon?" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan mengeryit. Sedangkan Sungmin mengangguk pertanda meng-iya-kan keraguan Kyuhyun. "Ya! Bukankah, tadi siang itu kau tidur bersamaku? Bahkan aku memelukmu sangat erat, kenapa kau menghilang dan pulang dengan keadaan yang membuat mataku sakit." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aish..Kyu, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? tadi itu aku sudah membangunkanmu, ingin mengajakmu ke salon. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda untuk album ke 6 kita. Kau lihatkan, Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung sudah merubah rambut mereka, jadi aku juga ingin melakukannya. Aku nge-_blonde_ rambutku, Kyu. Hehehe.." Sungmin terkekeh lucu sembari memelintir poninya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Mwo? Aish.. aku tak suka Min!" Kyuhyun melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dan aku tak suka akan hal itu."

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dimiringkannya kepala dan dimanyunkan bibir uniknya. **_'Cantik! Katanya aku cantik.. kenapa dia tidak menyukainya. Seharusnya dia senang karena kekasihnya yang imut-imut tiada tara ini semakin cantik.'_** Pikir Sungmin dengan narsisnya.

"Ya! Kau dengar kataku tidak?"

"Ne, aku dengar! Tapi seharusnya kau senang Kyu, karena mempunyai kekasih yang imut-imut kayak marmut sepertiku. Bukannya marah-marah seperti itu?!" Kata Sungmin seraya memonyongkan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda Kyuhyun itu.

"Aish.. aku tak suka. Pokoknya tidak suka, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencampakan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi matanya –tadi.

"Bukankah ini bagus?" Sungmin malah mengibaskan rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sehingga meningkatkan kuantitas cahaya dari rambut _blonde_ Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun semakin silau dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di depannya. **_'Dia benar-benar cantik. Aish.. tapi kalau Sungmin semakin cantik itu malah membuatku semakin khawatir,'_** Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu? Kau membuatku khawatir, Min. Kalau kau semakin cantik begitu pasti bakal banyak yang memperhatikanmu, aku tidak suka itu!" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tak ingin ketahuan bahwa Kyuhyun tengah merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Atau Kyuhyun takut kalah saing dengan pemuda lain di luar sana yang –mungkin- lebih baik dari dirinya.

Ah.. Appa Cho.. jangan seperti itu? Bukankah kau mencintai pemuda berwajah imut itu? Nah.. ayo tunjukkan bahwa hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang PANTAS bersanding dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Hei.. Kyu! Kau cemburu eoh? Kau takut aku berpaling darimu?" Sungmin mengerling nakal. Ia menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan cara mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Sungmin beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas kasur. "Kyunnie.. kau cembur, hem?" Dan kini Sungmin dengan nakalnya menoel pipi yang sedikit berjerawat itu.

"Aish.. hentikan!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang terus saja menoel pipinya, "Jangan menggodaku, Min. Atau pipimu itu akan aku gigit?!"

Sontak Sungmin menarik tangannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi bulatnya, "Andwe!" Sungmin menggeleng lucu.

**_'Aish.. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa makhluk yang imut-imut kayak marmut ini terus saja menggoda hambamu Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana mungkin dia merubah dandanannya menjadi secantik ini.'_** Batin Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mempertunjukan bakat alaminya.

**_Aegyo! Min._**

"Min.. kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Sebaiknya kau di kamar saja, dan jangan keluar! Hei.. apa kau sepulang dari salon sempat pergi berjalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Oahh.. sepertinya pemuda yang senang 'menduakan' Sungmin dengan stsrcraf tengah memperlihatkan keposesifannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pergi kemana pun, sehabis dari salon aku langsung pulang, Kyu."

"Oh.. baguslah!"

"Tapi—" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi sedikit was-was.

"Tapi apa?" Kyuhyun meremas tangannya –khawatir.

"—tapi aku harus siaran Sukira hari ini? malam ini ada jadwal _broadcast_ _Bora Sukira_.." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"APA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kuat sehingga membuat sang Bunny harus menutupi telingannya. "Kyu.. telingaku sakit, kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu!"

"Tidak Min! Kau tidak boleh pergi.."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu. Aku bisa dimarahi Manager hyung, aku bisa dianggap tak profesional karena melalaikan jadwalku tanpa alasan."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut ikalnya dengan frustasi. "Yaishh… tak bisakah kau digantikan saja?!"

Dan Kyuhyun semakin menjambak rambutnya saat matanya melihat dengan jelas gelengan SungminNya yang imut-imut seperti marmut.

"Aish.. terserah kau sajalah.." Kata Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sungmin yang sudah paham arti dari ucapan kekasihnya –bahwa ia sedang marah itu- mencoba membujuk dengan cara yang paling ampuh, yaitu **_aegyo!_**

**_'Semoga berhasil!'_** Pikir Sungmin.

"Kyunnie.. dengarkan aku! Aku tak akan melirik siapapun. Kau takut'kan aku berpaling darimu?" Sungmin menarik-narik selimut tebal itu. "Chagia~~~ ayolah.. aku itu sangat mencintaimu.. mana mungkin aku berani macam-macam dengan kekasih Evil seperti mu. Pasti nanti kau akan langsung ' menghukumku' kalau aku berbuat nakal." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh yang terbungkus selimut itu dari belakang.

**_'Ukh.. bagaimana ini? Sungmin hyung sangat menyilaukan, semua mata pasti akan tertuju padanya. Aishh.. itu sungguh membuatku kesal! Aku yakin, bahwa tak hanya yeoja saja yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya saat melihat Sungmin hyung melakukan aegyo di Sukira. Tapi para namja juga pasti menatap Sungmin hyung dengan lapar karena Sungmin hyung sangat menggoda. Bokongnya itu.. kenapa bokongnya itu begitu besar sih.. aku akan menyongkel bola mata para staf yeoja ataupun namja yang sudah berani curi pandang dengan kelinci ini.'_**

"Kyunnie.." Merasa diacuhkan Sungmin –kembali- memanggil Kyuhyun dengan suara manja, ia beranjak naik di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidur menyamping, sehingga Sungmin harus duduk di atas pinggul Kyuhyun, dan mau tak mau Sungmin sedikit meringis saat bokong padatnya bergesek dengan tulang Kyuhyun. "Kyu! bagaimana kalau besok kau juga memotong rambutmu?" Sungmin memberi usul.

"APA?" Sontak Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sehingga Sungmin duduk di atas perutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne, besok aku akan menemanimu ke salon, kau juga harus memotong model rambutmu agar terlihat lebih tampan!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah sangat tampan, Min." Kata Kyuhyun menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau harus memotongnya, pokoknya besok aku akan menemanimu ke salon. Kau harus tampil beda." Ujar Sungmin memutuskan. "Kyu.. ini sudah waktunya aku berangkat, sebentar lagi siaran Sukira akan dimulai.." Sungmin sedikit melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, "Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

**Chup**. Sungmin mencium sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "Aku harus pergi sayang~" Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku janji aku tak akan melirik siapapun di sana."

Kyuhyun menghela napas –pasrah, "Baiklah, tapi sepulang kau dari Sukira kita harus bercinta, ne?" Kyuhyun memberi penawaran, dilihatnya Sungmin membelalak kan mata pertanda pemuda bergigi kelinci itu akan protes. "Kalau kau menolak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi siaran! Dan aku juga tidak akan pergi ke salon seperti yang kau sarankan." Kyuhyun mengeratkan lingkar tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Aish.. baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, Wookie sudah menungguku di luar."

Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar bisa bebas dari kungkungan pria berkulit pucat tersebut, ia bangkit dan mengambil tas punggungnya, memasukan i-pad dan i-phone ke dalam tas tersebut. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil sepatu di rak dan memakainya. "Kyunnie, aku akan berangkat! Lihatlah dirimu, kau belum mandi 'kan? Aigoo, cepat mandi kalau tidak aku tak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini." Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah pintu karena waktunya sudah tak cukup lagi.

"Hyung.. Jamkkan-man!" Ujar Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu bangkit dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. "Gunakan topi ini, aku tak mau kilauan rambutmu membuat semua mata melihat ke arah mu. Dan jangan coba-coba membukanya di sana, arraseo!" Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Arraseo!" Sungmin mengangguk paham.

Bagaimanapun, pada dasarnya Sungmin juga harus menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya, ia senang akan sifat keposesifan Kyuhyun, dan itu menandakan bahwa dirinya begitu –dibutuhkan- oleh Kyuhyun dalam hal apapun, dan Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, karena pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu begitu takut banyak namja atau yeoja yang jatuh ke dalam pesona sosok cantik dan manis itu, jadi… wajar Kyuhyun selalu berada di sisi Sungmin di manapun berada guna menjaga –wajah manis- itu dari tatapan lapar orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu. Bye~" Sungmin keluar dari pintu dan ternyata sudah di sambut oleh sang _partner_ DJ –Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Wookie, tapi baru jarak 2 meter Kyuhyun kembali memanggil pemuda penyuka labu tersebut, "Min.. cepat kembali! Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan bercinta malam ini!" Jerit Kyuhyun tak tahu malu. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya bisa menutupi wajah merahnya dengan menurunkan sedikit topinya.

**_'Aish.. anak itu!'_** Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Dan Sungmin semakin malu saat pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berada di sebelahnya, menyahuti teriakan Kyuhyun, "Ah… kalian mesra sekali.. aku jadi iri. Kapan Yesung hyung, berbuat seperti itu yah?!" Ujar Wookie dengan polosnya.

.

Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama imut itu berjalan keluar dari asrama dan langsung menuju ke parkiran, mereka akan diantar oleh manager dengan manaiki _Van_. Saat ini para member Suju tidak begitu disibukan dengan berbagai jadwal padat, mereka hanya disibukan dengan satu kegiatan yang memang cukup melelahkan yaitu pembuatan album ke 6. Meskipun begitu.. namun mereka tak mempunyai jadwal istirahat yang cukup karena mereka harus melakukan rekaman dan pembuatan MV. Untunglah semua member tak mempunyai jadwal lain selain harus fokus kepada album ke 6 mereka yang akan segera _launching_. Hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mempunyai jadwal lain. Saat ini jadwal sang magnae di acara Radio Star memang lagi kosong, dan hanya kedua member yang imut-imut itu yang mempunyai jadwal Siaran di Sukira. Dan untungnya –lagi- pekerjaan mereka tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak keringat, jadi setidaknya tenaga mereka tidak terlalu terkuras. Dan Kyuhyun? pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu harus sedikit bosan menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih imut-imutnya.

"Ah.. sebaiknya aku mandi yang bersih, biar Sungmin hyung senang saat pulang nanti." Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan langsung membersihkan dirinya, ia begitu semangat menanti kepulangan sang kekasih imutnya, tak luput senandung masa puber(?) terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ berwarna biru tua. "Akh.. segarnya.." Kini Kyuhyun tampak menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di bahu.

Kyuhyun sedikit berkaca saat mengeringkan rambutnya yang ikal itu, "Ah.. jinjja! Ternyata rambutku sudah memanjang. Sepertinya saran Sungmin hyung untuk memperbaharui penampilanku ada bagusnya.." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat wajahnya dari sisi samping melalu cermin.

"Aish.. kenapa Sungmin hyung lama sekali pulang. Ah.. aku hampir lupa, bukankah hari ini ada Bora baiklah aku akan _streaming_ melalu internet. Awas saja kalau Sungmin hyung membuka topinya di sana."

Langsung saja Kyuhyun mengenakan baju dan celana… ah tidak! Dia tidak memakai celana, dia hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa menggunakan dalaman. Panas! Itulah alasan Kyuhyun mengapa pemuda itu tak suka memakai pakaian dalam, selain itu.. akan merepotkan tentunya saat –bercinta nanti.

"Aish.. kenapa jaringannya lelet sekali! Apa fasilitas Wi-fi di rumah ini sudah terpengaruh oleh Ddangkoma?!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal tat kala _link streaming_ yang ia buka tak juga menampakan sosok hyung imutnya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya muncullah wajah yang selalu Kyuhyun kagumi, "Yes! Berhasil. Awas saja kalau sempat lelet! Akan aku bakar Ddangkoma lelet itu. Pasti semua karenanya.."

Aish.. jahat sekali magnae ini, kenapa anak dari Uri Big Head jadi pelampiasannya.. XD~

_"Annyeong.. selamat malam yeorobun~~"_ Sapa orang di balik layar laptop Kyuhyun dengan suara khas yang nyaring.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah cantik itu dengan seksama, ia tak mau ketinggalan barang sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun bisa menundanya demi memantau sang kekasih –apakah benar-benar menuruti perkataannya-.

Dan Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum puas, saat seorang _fans_ meminta Sungmin membuka topinya agar memperlihatkan penampilan barunya namun Sungmin menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Kelinci pintar!" Kata Kyuhyun senang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat seperti vampire itu masih dengan kegiatannya memantau sang kekasih dari layar 14inc. Tak ayal raut wajahnya berubah mesum tat kala sang kekasih imut melakukan _aegyo live_. Dan Kyuhyun juga ingin membanting laptopnya mana kala para _fans_ yang berada langsung di tempat kejadian menjerit histeris karena begitu gemas melihat pipi putih sang kekasih menggembung seperti balon.

"Ya! Apa-apa'an itu. Min.. jangan lakukan itu, aish.." Kyuhyun mengigit gemas bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menopang bagian perutnya, karena posisi Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tengkurap sembari melakukan _streaming_ melalui laptop.

Tak terasa siaran **_'Super Junior The Kiss Radio'_** atau disingkat Sukira itu pun akhirnya selesai.

_"Selamat malam semua.. hati-hati di jalan."_ Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang melambaikan tangan putihnya ke arah _audience_ yang melihat langsung. _"Malam ini cuaca agak sedikit dingin, gunakan jaket dan sarung tangan kalian.. saranghae.."_ dan Kyuhyun kembali kesal saat melihat Sungmin dan Wookie membuat_ Sign Heart_ dengan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka di atas kepala.

"Syukurlah.. sudah selesai. Aku akan segera bercinta setelah ini. Sungmin hyung.. kau sudah membuatku _horny_ hanya dengan melihatmu melakukan aegyo –di sana." Kyuhyun melirik ke selangkangannya yang membesar. (O.o)

**~~~o.O~~~**

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali pulang, aku sudah tak sabar. Ayo kita bercinta sekarang juga! Hei.. kau tidak lupakan dengan janjimu. Kalau kau lupa aku tak akan mau memotong rambutku. Heii.. sungmin!"

Sungmin yang baru saja berada di depan pintu dan ingin mengetuknya harus berjengit kaget saat mendapati wajah setan Kyuhyun yang malah menyapannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jedah sedikitpun.

"Ya! Pabo. Biarkan aku masuk dulu, kau itu apa tidak malu? Kalau yang lainnya mendengar bagaimana?" Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siapa peduli!"

"Uh.. menyebalkan! Tunggu disitu, aku mau membersihkan diri dulu." Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar mandi guna menyikat gigi dan sedikit membasuh mukanya yang terasa panas. Aish.. ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak sopan itu sebenarnya membuat sang Bunny Boy malu. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang. Ia seperti pengantin baru yang ingin melakukan malam pertama. Mengecek bau tubuhnya –dengan mengendus-, melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang montok itu dari bawah hingga kaki. Dan juga.. sedikit menyisir rambut baru dengan jarinya, sehingga memantulkan kilauan cahaya yang siapapun melihatnya pasti mengernyitkan mata.

"Sempurna!" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum bangga.

Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah yang malu-malu. Kyuhyun yang melihat pun dibuat gemas karenanya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah _standby_ di sini." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pertanda tak sabar.

Apa? Standby! Maksudnya?

"Yaa.. Kyu~~ kenapa kau sudah melepas semua pakaianmu?" Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan ternyata 'standby' yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah _full naked_. Ck.. dasar _pervert_!

Entah kenapa Sungmin yang melihat jadi sangat malu dan berdebar, padahal hal ini sering mereka lakukan tapi.. ? Oh.. mungkin saja aura Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya menyandang gelar _'Uke'_ jadi.. err.. mau tak mau dia terlihat seperti yeoja. Dan memang! Kyuhyun itu memang menganggap Sungmin yeojanya. Putri khayalannya! Kekasih imutnya! Sungmin montoknya! Dan SungminNya yang mempunyai bokong padat nan kencang ala yeoja. Dan Kyuhyun juga harus bangga karena bokong Sungmin itu murni tanpa campur tangan alat medis.

"Ayo.. kemari kelinci semok! Puaskan 'mainanmu' itu.."

Sesuai janji Sungmin, maka dimulailah percintaan mereka. Percintaa antara dua insan yang mempunyai persamaan _gender_. Sama? Yeah.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu benar akan hal itu, tapi segalanya telah membutakan mereka. Hei.. bukankah cinta itu buta? Cinta mereka yang begitu tulus sudah membutakan semua. Entahlah.. si pabo yang menulis cerita ini sebenarnya tak tahu tentang hal itu.. dia(?) hanya mendengar kalimat tersebut lewat lagu! *dilempar piso sama reader XD

"Enghh~~ Kyu.. shhh ahh.."

"Min.. kau sangat nikmat.."

Malam ini, sepasang kekasih yang berjenis kelamin sama itu menghabiskan masa istirahat mereka untuk saling memuaskan nafsu. Mencoba berbagai macam gaya, melenguh bersama, menjerit tak jelas, meringis nikmat, dan segala hal yang dilakukan selama sesi percintaan. Dan tak ayal lenguhan panjang terdengar syahdu ketika pasangan itu mencapai orgasmenya. Misalnya seperti..?

"Akh… Kyuuuuuuuuu.. ahhh.. aku keluar..rrr"

"Ouch.. Min.. so sexy! Damn it.. akh.. benar-benar nikmat.."

Dan selanjutnya tubuh keduanya pun melemas seiring mengalirnya cairan putih yang berserak di dada Kyuhyun dan di belahan bokong Sungmin.

**~~~o.O~~~**

** Pagi Harinya~**

"Min hyung.. ireona!" Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkap selimut yang ia gunakan bersama Sungmin. Dan menggoyang pelan bokong kenyal itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hmm.. aku masih lelah, Kyu. Jangan ganggu aku! Tubuhku masih lemas, dan aku butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja tidur." Sungmin menarik kembali selimut guna menutupi tubuh nakednya.

Ih.. 'kan Sungmin malu kalau kelihatan reader! ^_~

"Aish.. bukankah kau mau menemaniku ke salon? Hyung.. ayo bangun!"

Kenapa jadi Kyuhyun yang bersemangat?

**_'Aish.. kenapa hyung imutku tak mau bangun? Ukh.. padahal 'kan dia yang ingin mengubah penampilanku.. dan setelah ku pikir-pikir aku setuju! Ada baiknya aku harus tampil lebih keren agar Sungmin hyungku yang imut itu jadi lebih bangga bila disandingkan dengan Seme tampan seperti Cho Kyuhyun.'_** Kyuhyun sedikit membatin sembari menerawang penampilan barunya kelak.

"Ya! Min.. kenapa kau tak mau bangun? Ayo temani aku ke salon!" Kyuhyun menepuk kembali gumpalan kembar yang begitu kenyal. Oh.. apakah Kyuhyun harus meremasnya terlebih dahulu agar kelinci gendut itu bangun?

"Aish.. berisik sekali.."

"Ayo..ayo.." Kyuhyun merarik tubuh mungil itu agar mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aish.. arraseo!"

"Ayo.. buka matamu! Kenapa masih terpejam begini, eoh?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya guna menelisik wajah imut milik Sungmin. "Ukh..dasar! Bahkan saat kau bangun kecantikanmu tak berkurang sedikitpun!" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Nghh~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir unik miliknya.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama, setelah itu temani aku ke salon!"

"Ngg~~ gendong…." Sungmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Aish.. manja sekali!" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat raut acak-acakan Sungmin saat bangun tidur. Tapi saat seperti itulah aura kepolosan namja bergigi kelinci itu meningkat. Dan Kyuhyun semakin cinta melihat pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. "Baiklah.." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

**~~~o.O~~~**

** Salon.**

"Kim Nonna.. tolong ubah penampilan magnae ini. Aku ingin sesuatu yang beda dengannya.."

"Min hyung, kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti Uke." Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik dan menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah! Turuti saja perkataanku. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal." Balas Sungmin yang juga berbisik.

"Kyuhyun-sshi. Rambutmu mau dipotong seperti apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik bermarga 'Kim'.

_Yeah_.. pasangan kekasih itu sedang berada di salah satu Salon ternama di Korea. Salon langganan mereka, salon dengan tingkat kualitas yang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Banyak artis bahkan model-model ternama yang mempercayakan salon tersebut untuk mengubah penampilan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan tak ayal para staf atau pekerja salon itu dipanggil untuk menjadi _make-up_ artis pribadi.

"Nonna, aku ingin kau memotong sedikit bagian rambut depannya, dan beri pewarna rambut yang cocok dengan kulitnya. Kyu, ayo duduk di sana biar Kim Nonna merubah penampilanmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Ok!" Setelah memberi beberapa intruksi kepada _hairstylist_, Sungmin langsung melangkah di ketempat ruang tunggu.

"Ya! Hyung.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Ayo temani aku!" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah tak ada di sampingnya langsung protes.

"Berlebihan sekali! Hei.. aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan menunggu di sini. Sudah sana potong rambutmu!" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aish…"

Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah!

.

.

.

"Min hyung.. Ya! Kenapa dia malah tertidur? Hyung.. ireona, aku sudah selesai!" Kata Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya pemuda yang mendapat julukan 'evil magnae' tersebut sudah mendapatkan penampilan barunya, dan itu terlihat dari tangan putih Kyuhyun yang terus memegang bagian depan rambutnya. Ah.. merasa kurang percaya diri, mungkin!

"Hmm..ne?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di tembok.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu dan sudah pasti merasakan yang namanya bosan, maka kelinci semok itu memilih tidur.

"Min.. lihat penampilanku!"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap memperhatikan penampilan baru sang kekasih. **_'Ini KyuhyunKu apa bukan?' _**batin Sungmin. Nah.. merasa de javu, eoh?

"Kyaaaaaaaaa.. Kyuuuuuuu kau tampan sekali!" Sungmin berteriak girang melihat kekasihnya sesuai dengan harapannya.

Dan Kyuhyun? wajahnya malah terlihat 'masam' atas respon berlebihan Sungmin. Kenapa?

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tampan, Min?! lihat nonna itu memotong poniku jadi lebih pendek." Kyuhyun menjambak kuat bagian poninya. Tampaknya pemuda pemilik seringai setan itu tak puas dengan potongan rambut barunya. "Min.. aku terlihat seperti Uke kalau begini.." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Mwo? Kau mau berpindah 'status'?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. "Hmm.. boleh juga.." lanjutnya sembari mengelus dagunya seolah berpikir. Tak diperhatikan si kelinci semok itu, bahwa wajah sang kekasih sudah sangat memerah menahan amarah. Karena tak mau bikin malu, dengan berteriak-teriak di salon kenamaan itu, maka Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin menuju mobil.

"Kyaaaa… tunggu! Kenapa kau malah menarikku?"

.

**BLAMM!**

Kyuhyun menghempas kasar pintu mobilnya setelah memasukkan kelinci semok itu terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil –pastinya. Bisa gawat Kyuhyun, kalau sampai Sungmin mencak-mencak di salon itu. Tadi saja saat Kyuhyun menggeret paksa kelincinya, pemuda berwajah aegyo itu hampir menggigit tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Untungnya Kyuhyun lebih sigap dengan mencium cepat bibir Sungmin. Aigo.. aneh-aneh saja tingkah pasangan Paprika dan Labu ini!

"Kyaa.. Kyunnie! Kenapa kau menarik paksaku ke mari. Aish.. lihat tanganku memerah karenamu!"

Sungmin yang kesal dan tak paham kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seenaknya, sekarang tengah menatap sang kekasih dengan binar-binar kesedihan. Lihatlah.. mata bulatnya itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin tak paham apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Eh.. ucapan? Jinjja! Mungkin saja.. mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Sungmin membuat harga diri Kyuhyun sebagai Seme yang kece(?) jadi jatuh.

"Kyaaaaaaa…." Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi. "Kau lihat rambutku ini! Apa maksudnya poni ini, Min? Lihat wajahku, lihat! Kemana ketampanan yang kau janjikan? Kenapa aku jadi terlihat aneh seperti ini? Kalau aku tak bisa lebih tampan darimu, mau dikemanakan wajahku ini!" –buang saja ke empang! Beres- #eh?

Sungmin yang dimarahi itupun hanya diam sembari memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, baginya tak ada yang aneh. Wajah Kyuhyun jadi terlihat lebih manis –eh, ralat- lebih tampan. Yah.. walaupun memang benar, poni yang kependekan itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi manis. Tapi.. Sungmin tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengganti statusnya yang selama ini menyandang 'Uke' harus menjadi 'Seme'. Euyy.. tak sudi! Sungmin tak sudi jika wajah cantiknya menyandang status Seme yang sudah pasti berkelakuan lebih _manly_.

"Mianhae.." Lirih Sungmin. Mata kelincinya tampak memerah menahan butiran air mata. "Tapi.. Kyunnie sangat tampan. Jangan diacak-acak seperti itu!" Sungmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun dan sedikit merapikan rambut berwarna merah _maroon _itu dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kau tampan! Siapa bilang kau aneh. Kyunnie terlihat keren kok dengan potongan rambut seperti ini." Sungmin merengut –masih dengan memperbaiki tatanan poni Kyuhyun.

Tertegun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat raut polos Sungmin yang berada tepat di depannya. Sedikit bersalah karena membentak kelinci manis tersebut, Kyuhyun mencium dagu mungil Sungmin. "Maafkan aku juga, karena telah membentakmu! Aku hanya khawatir jika wajahku tak lebih tampan darimu." Kata Kyuhyun. Yah.. beginilah.. Kyuhyun tak akan bisa berlama-lama marah bila itu Sungmin orangnya. Siapa yang berani marah kalau sudah melihat kelinci mungil nan manis ini tengah melakukan aegyo berdaya sejuta skala richter. –Lu kate gempa?#plak

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang saja! Aku masih ada urusan di Kyunghee _University_, ada berkas-berkas yang harus aku selesaikan di sana."

"jamkkan-man, Kyu! Aku akan sedikit menandanimu agar wajahmu tidak terlihat pucat seperti ini." Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil beberapa alat make-up –kepunyaan Sungmin yang memang tersimpan di mobil Kyuhyun- lalu mempolesnya di wajah Kyuhyun. Kesedihannya lenyap begitu saja dan berganti semangat kepahlawanan.

"Nah.. kau jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Hehehe.."

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya dari kaca spion. "Ok juga, tidak terlalu buruk!"

"Yaiyyy.. KyunnieKu memang tampan!" Sungmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku benar-benar tampan, sekarang cium aku!" Kyuhyun memamerkan seringai leluhurnya(?)

"Mwo?" Sungmin mengerjap. "Humm… andwee.." Kemudian menggelang –sok nolak.

"Cium sekarang!"

"Tidak."

"Cium kubilang, Min!

"Tidak mau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Cium."

"Tidak!"

"Cium."

"Tidak!"

"Aish…?"

**Chup~**

Kyuhyun yang sudah gemas melihat rambut pirang itu melambai-lambai –ketika Sungmin menggeleng- maka dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mendaratkan bibir seksinya di bibir cherry Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya rambut blonde yang menyilaukan matanya itu terhenti dan Kyuhyun menelusupkan jemarinya disurai berwarna kuning cerah itu tat kala intensitas lumatannya semakin kencang.

"Nah.. ayo sekarang temani aku ke KyungHee _University_, setelah itu kita langsung pulang ke dorm."

Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terdapat sisa _saliva_. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu sembari menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya.

Aish.. manisnyaaa!

**~~~o.O~~~**

"Kami pulanggggg…" Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan. Tangan keduanya bertaut erat. Ukh.. manis sekali pasangan ini.

"Eh.. dari mana sa—, mwo! Kau potong rambut, Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget. Merasa terganggu dengan rasa keterkejutan pemuda maniak pisang itu, sontak orang-orang yang berada di sebelah Eunhyuk –Donghae, Yesung, dan Wookie- menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. Saat ini Donghae dan Wookie –yang dulu penghuni dorm lantai 11- datang berkunjung untuk menumpang menonton tv drama korea favorit mereka. Mereka mengungsi karena Televisi di lantai 12 sedang menayangkan tayangan yang tak pantas di tonton oleh namja berumur hampir 30tahun yaitu –Spongebob. Jadilah.. dua pasang couple itu menonton bersama, dengan catatan Eunhyuk dan Yesung sebagai Seme yang menemani nonton Uke-nya.

"Ne, bukankah Kyuhyunnie sangat tampan?! Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelinci yang terususun rapi.

"Eh?" –Woookie mengerjap kaget.

"Hmmppt.." –Donghae menahan tawa

"Kyu? eh.. bwahahahhahahahhaa…" –Yesung langsung tertawa karena sudah tak tahan.

"Hmmpptt… huahahahhahha.." –Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Ya! Hyungdeul kenapa kalian malah tertawa?"

"Rambutmu? Huahahahahha.." Kata Yesung sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke –jidat berkilau Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku? Kata Sungmin hyung, aku terlihat tampan seperti ini! benarkan, Min hyung?" Sang magnae melemparkan pertanyan pada sang kekasih tercinta, bermaksud mencari pembelaan dan membenarkan perkataannya.

"Eh? Ya! Tentu saja.." Sungmin mengangguk mantap –tentunya. Ya.. sudah pasti dongg.. kan ini semua ide kelinci semok itu.

"Ji—jidatmu? Huahahhahahhaha…" Eunhyuk masih terus tertawa.

"Jidat si magnae jadi kelihatan lebar… huahhahahaa…" Dan Yesung menimpali.

"Bwahahahhaahaa…"

"Gyaakakakkakaa…"

Keempat orang itu malah tertawa terbahak sembari saling mencekik pasangannya. Tak tahan rasa geli yang harus di salurkan kemana? Oh.. memukul lantai? Ck.. sudah tak zaman! Saling mencekik itu lebih terlihat keren, jadi Kyuhyun tak akan repot membunuh hyungdeulnya itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Kyuhyun berteriak menggelegar.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya dengan innocent.

"Tentu saja kau, Lee Sungmin! Orang-orang pabo itu menertawakanku. Ya! Kalian tunggu pembalasanku nanti." Kyuhyun melempar _deathglear_ mematikan dari nenek moyangnya(?). Seketika orang-orang pabo yang Kyuhyun sebut tadi membatu. Apakah mereka lupa, siapa penguasa terbesar grup Boy Band ternama di Korea kalau bukan si Bungsu Cho Kyuhyun evil mesum. Yosh! Apakah.. mereka juga lupa, bahwa sang leader **_Angel Without Wing_** bisa takut dengan seringai sang penguasa dorm. Terlepas dari itu, Kyuhyun hanya patuh terhadap pemuda berwajah aegyo di sampingnya.

"Min! Karenamu, ketampananku jadi diragukan?! Dan sekarang terima hukumanmu" Kyuhyun meremas gemas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun sudah menggendong sang Bunny Boy ala _bridal style_.

"Ukh.. dasar bocah mesum!"

"Ya! Yang mengatakan itu bersiap-siap anaknya bernama Ddangko akan gosong di per-api-an."

**BLAM!**

Seketika orang yang merasa mempunyai anak yang bernama 'Ddangko' pingsan. Sisanya masih membatu. Akh.. hampir lupa, andai saja tak ada tulang rangka yang melindungi jantung mereka, mungkin jantung itu sudah lepas dan terguling ke lantai.

.

.

**The End~**

**Hahahha.. repost lagi nih. Btw, karena saya masih baru di sini, FF yang akan saya share yg pernah di post di grup dan fb saya. Ntr ada ff baru langsung post dimari deh.. Silahkan review bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis :D. Gamsahae~~**


End file.
